


Vampire

by Jeromexbruce



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Vampires, sexual mentions, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeromexbruce/pseuds/Jeromexbruce
Summary: Bruce is meeted with a surprise guest,that might not even be human.At least anymore.





	Vampire

It's was a cold night in Gotham,like any other night.Bruce was sitting on the leather coach staring off into the distance.He had a book in his hand but just stopped reading it after he got s paper cut.Surprisingly for a paper cut it was deep as shit.And was bleeding.But Bruce was in his own world ,didn't pay much mind to it. He was thinking.He was thinking about Selena.They got into a fight about her owes running off and him not knowing.Even if Selena was right ,it's just natural for a friend or whatever you would call them to be worried.Bruce sighed.And stared off into the fire. Thats when he heard it a big creak.Bruce turned his head to the source.All that Bruce was staring at was the open window with the curtains flying everywhere.Bruce wasn't worried about that he opened it after all.In case Selena came back.The house was old ,noises were expected.Bruce put his attention to the fire again. Thats when he heard it again ,another creak noise.Bruce looked around.Still no one there.Bruce was being stupid he thought to himself.Bruce laid down on the leather couch hoping to get some sleep.He liked sleeping in the study.For some reason it felt comforting.Then he heard that familiar voice.Not Selena's,not Alfred's ,not Jim Gordon's .It was Jerome valeska! "Brucie......wake up"Jerome sang. Bruce was frozen ,but got enough courage to open his eyes. There was Jerome standing over him,with a big evil grin.Eyes sparked insanity."Wh-what are you doing here"Bruce managed to get out.Bruce was sat up at this point facing the maniac.Trying to seem mature and tough.But his words said it all.Jerome left a impression and a pretty big one. “Nothing I Just was flying by and couldn't help to notice the sweet smell"Jerome said.Bruce got up from the coach,now almost facing the maniac.Flying?,Sweet smell?,bruce thought to himself.What the fuck was he talking about."What are you talking about?"Bruce asked trembling with his words.Jerome sniffed the air and exhaled it,like he just smelled some really good perfume. He had a satisfied look on his face. "All will be revealed in time"Jerome said still with that look in his face.Jerome took a step toward Bruce and Bruce would step back from Jerome. "How did you get out of Arkham?"Bruce asked. Jerome chuckled. "Like I said All will be revealed in time".Every time Jerome would take a step forwards Bruce would take a step back.Jerome laughed.Bruce was now against the wall with Jerome infront if him. "What do you want?"Bruce asked with a annoyed face .Jerome grabbed Bruce by his chin and yanked him closer to Jerome's face.Bruce made a tiny squeak..Jerome looked like he was observing Bruce for a moment. Then Jerome did something that surprised Bruce.Jerome nuzzled his nose into Bruce neck and sniffed his neck. "Oh,this will do,this will do more than do ".Jerome sniffed Bruce neck again.Jerome threw Bruce against the wall.Putting one hand by Bruce's head.Jerome gaze went to Bruce's bleeding finger.Jerome took Bruce's hand and started licking the bleeding finger. "Your blood is sweet,it taste so good"Jerome said still licking Bruce's finger.Bruce was to scared to move. "What are you doing?"Bruce asked.Jerome looked up at Bruce with a evil smile and whispered in his ear. "I'm gonna eat you whole."Jerome said sexually. Bruce shivered as Jerome nuzzled into Bruce neck affectionately.Bruce started to Moan as he felt Jerome bite down his neck.The bites were hard and fought,and eager. "Jerome"Bruce moaned.That made Jerome bite harder.Bruce screamed.drawling blood went down Bruce's neck.Bruce Let our another moaned as Jerome's tongue licked it off."Your gonna taste good"Jerome whispered in Bruce's ear.Bruce would do something but he was frozen in fear,and actually enjoying it. “What do you want"Bruce asked weakly.Jerome gave a plain answer. "You".As Jerome said this words fangs came showed up in Jerome's mouth,And before Bruce knew what was going on Jerome took a bite at Bruce's neck.Bruce screamed with pain as Jerome's fangs and into his skin.And started to feel dizzy as Jerome was sucking away his blood.Bruce began to trail down the wall he was against. Jerome seemed like he wasn't going to stop Intill Bruce was sucked dry.Jerome was enjoying the Taste of Bruce's blood.Jerome was at first gonna pick on Some homeless people or something.But he could smell his delicious blood from miles away and from the looks of it Bruce had to most delicious blood In Gotham.It was sweet,like chocolate almost.Whatever it was Jerome loved it and wanted more.But of course he wants to savior every part of it so sucking it out of the boy all at once wouldn't be a wise choice plus he don't want the boy dead who is he gonna suck the blood out of then. He put his teeth out of Bruce's throat and watched as Bruce hit the floor. "I could smell your delicious blood from miles away.You taste Devine,you know that.You taste so good I might just keep you.” Bruce felt to sick to respond.Jerome grabbed Bruce My the chin and yanked him to meet his Eye level.Jerome leaned in and sealed Bruce's lips with his.It was slow.Not a fast kiss,the kiss lasted for at least a minute.Bruce could say he kissed back.Both boy let go panting. "Even your lips taste good,wonder what else taste good"Jerome said sexually.Bruce didn't say a thing.In the count of him being dizzy as shit.Bruce kind of liked being bitten,sure it hurt like hell,but there was some pleasure to it.Sexual pleasure. "Can I take you with me?What do you say,brucie?"Jerome said.Bruce looked into Jerome's eyes.Almost like he was getting drawn to say yes,like Jerome was entering his brain,his thoughts.Without thinking Bruce gave a simple "yes".Jerome gave a reassuring smile at Bruce and a quick kiss on the lips.Jerome whispered in Bruce's "Good boy.I can't wait to have the rest of you"The last part came out sexual.Bruce nodded. __________Later__________"Master Bruce?"Alfred yelled.Bruce was no where in sight just a open window with the curtains flying .Bruce no where to be seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think!Love ya!And thx for reading!


End file.
